Neural stimulation has been proposed as a therapy for a number of physiological conditions. Examples of neural stimulation therapies include neural stimulation therapies for respiratory problems such a sleep disordered breathing, blood pressure control such as to treat hypertension, cardiac rhythm management, myocardial infarction and ischemia, heart failure, epilepsy, depression, pain, migraines, eating disorders and obesity, and movement disorders.